Martial Master
Power grows from the barrel of a gun. Most adventurers must necessarily be of a fighting spirit and possess some talent with weapons, some are even more skilled than average. The martial masters are at the top of their field when it comes to physical fitness and weapon training. As a martial master, you could be a patient marksman with a sharp eye and quick trigger finger, a light-footed infiltrator wreathed in shadows, or a ferocious shock trooper storming buildings room by room. Some martial masters are generalists who are well versed in many weapons while others devote their entire life to a select set of killing tools. Martial masters can come from many backgrounds. No matter what your path to martial power, it will have left a great impact on your life. You do not need to remain loyal to your background organization, but there could possibly be consequences or missed opportunities. Special/Background * Where did you get your combat experience? ** You are an ex-soldier. ** You are a mercenary. ** A secret society of militants took you in at a young age. ** You were born on a harsh frontier world. ** You are part of a rough family from a rough part of the galaxy. ** (Rabbit only) You are a clone soldier gone rogue. Rabbit clone soldiers have maroon fur. ** Some other reason. Abilities Concentration Requirements: Level 1. Active: ROF decreases by 1 . Your weapon accuracy modifier goes up by 2. Exception: your base ROF is only 1 to begin with it cannot be dropped any further. Costs: 0 turns and 5 energy Combat Reflexes Requirements: Level 1. Passive: Enemies who move past your character are subjugated to an attack of opportunity as if you were using a pike. If you use a pike you may attack using a ROF of 2 rather than 1. Active: You get a +2 modifier to charge, hipfire, and dodge. Costs: 0 turns and 20 energy Shadowlurker Requirements: Level 2. Passive: Your base HP is increased by 10. Active: If you are in poor visibility you get a +2 modifier to grappling and all attacks. When you reach level 8, stealth attacks can't miss. Costs: 5 energy for every turn you are using stealth Red Zone Requirements: Level 3 and Concentration. Passive: As soon as you get this ability your HP is increased by 20. Active: The red zone is a state of being in which a person's adrenaline is pumping, their physical power is heightened, and they are at their best. This is the state that an athlete wishes to attain by the end of their warm up. It is a state of body and mind that a person enters when their adrenaline is pumping due to danger or competition. This helps them to complete their physical task easier. The red zone ends if the person is exhausted or starts to fear for their life. This ability can be used after 3 turns of combat. You gain a modifier to all D20 rolls based on ((level/6)+1). This ability is automatic and requires no energy to maintain. Split Seconds Requirements: Level 3 and Combat Reflexes. Active: Another 1/2 turn will be granted to you. Use wisely. At level 12 this becomes 1 turn. You may only use it once per turn. Costs: 0 turns and 40 energy. Bull Rush Requirements: Level 4 and Combat Reflexes. Passive: Your base HP is increased by 15. Your speed is increased by 1. Active: You can knock over 3 squares worth of enemies in your path. Each enemy takes 4 damage/level (up to 60 damage). At level 8 enemy will still be knocked down even if they block the damage. This attack can't be dodged. Enemies that are immune to grappling are also immune to Bull Rush. Costs: 1 turn and 25 energy Blood Trail Requirements: Level 4 and Shadowlurker. Active: Once you have injured an enemy they are marked. Marked enemies may not escape without leaving a trail. You also get an accuracy modifier ((level/6)+2) against marked enemies. You can only have one of these targets at a time. Costs: 0 turns and 10 energy Suppressing Fire Requirements: Level 5 and Split Seconds. Active: Suppressing fire is a type of fire support which is used to pin down enemies so that friendly troops can move around. Pick a number of targets equal to ((player level/3(-1) and fire in their general direction. Targeted enemies must be in no greater than a 5x5 area. If a suppressed enemy moves or make at attack, you can make an aimed shot against them. You may not punish them for using medical supplies/buffs. Costs: 1 turn. 15 energy and 1 ammo / enemy. Lucky Scoundrel Requirements: Level 5 and Combat Relfexes. Passive: Your base HP is increased by 10. Active: You must declare this before the enemy makes their attack roll. The enemy may not hit you with more than 1/2 of their shots and may not critically hit you. Costs: 0 turns. 35 energy. Boom Headshot Requirements: Level 6 and Concentration. Active: To use this ability you must have clear LOS. It take a full turn to fire one shot that require a roll of at least 9 to succeed (your accuracy modifier does count here). This can only be done with a weapon that has 15 or more range and is not explosive. Instantly kills most humanoid (and some non-humanoid) targets and ignores all defensive abilities. Cannot be used on bosses, vehicles, or creatures with no discernible anatomy. Cost: 1 turn and 50 energy Pointman Requirements: Level 6 and Lucky Scoundrel. Active: The pointman is the first person into the line of fire; the most exposed trooper in a group. Activating pointman allows a martial master to tank traps, explosives, overwatches, and other similar threats. Pointman must be activated at the beginning of your turn and you may only use movement actions afterward. Critical hits ignore point man. Roll 1D20 to determine what happens: 1-5: The pointman is hit. 6-14: Take half damage and ignore stuns. 15-20: Ignore all damage and stuns. If the pointman is attacked by an explosive, they are throw back 1D6-2 spaces. Costs: 1/2 turn and 30 energy Gung-Ho Requirements: Level 7 and Lucky Scondrel. Passive: +12HP/2 levels Active: With a resounding yell you charge at the enemy guns blazing. Nothing seems to hurt you as the enemy shots either inexplicably miss or bounce off of you for one turn. Gain +4 damage with ranged weapons. At level 10, the ROF of the weapon is increased by 1. At level 15, the damage buff is changed to +7. Costs: 1 turn and 30 energy. Knife in the Dark Requirements: Level 7 and Blood Trail. Active: One never knows what could be hiding in the dark regions of the world. The shadows can conceal all manners of stalkers, cutthroats, and assassins. If your are concealed by darkness, you cannot miss a stealth attack. If you are fully concealed by other means, your stealth attack gains +5 accuracy. Costs: 1 turn and 30 energy. Black Zone 8 Requirements: Level 8 and Red Zone. Passive: The black zone is a psychological condition that occurs when a person loses control of their fight or flight. +35HP +2 speed. Active: Players activate this ability when they run out of HP. Until they run out of negative HP or fail their death saves, they will be able to move. Players in the black zone may not use any other buffs and may only attack, move, or reload. If healed by a teammate they will return to normal. If the battle ends you will be knocked out. When black zone is activated the player gets a +5 accuracy with ranged weapons and a 50% rate of fire boost (round down) with melee weapons. True Professional Requirements: Level 9 and Boom Headshot. "Be polite, be professional, but have a plan to kill everybody you meet." - James Mattis Active: If you kill an enemy with an aimed shot, you may take another aimed shot. Every attack requires another expenditure of energy but there is theoretically no limit to how many shots you can line up. This ability can be declared after a kill. If you are using a melee weapon you may not move to make your next attack. You must stop if you run out of ammo with your current weapon. Costs: 0 turns and 25 energy / every extra shot. Category:Class